


Students of the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also photographer Keith, Alternate Universe - College/University, Date like activities that totally arent dates bro, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, tbh most of the things Lance says in this is just stuff I've said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College AU. After getting a not-so-stellar grade on his recent test, Lance decides to sign up for a Tutor/Student program the college has set up. Unfortunately, this reunites him a less than friendly face, and now must work hard to succeed in bringing up his grades, along with staying on Keith's good side.





	1. Game Over

“You know, if you keep avoiding your work like this, you probably won’t pass the test next week.” A familiar voice calls out behind Lance, causing him to look away from his game a second too long; the sound effect of his character’s death ringing in his ears for what felt like the 1000th time that day.

“I’m not avoiding it in the slightest!” Spinning around in his chair, Lance looks over towards Hunk’s bed, currently occupied by Hunk and more books than he could count. “I’m just, taking a break from studying, that’s all.”

“I think you actually have to study first, for it to be called a break.” Catching Lance’s eyes, Hunk sends him a judgemental glare, which sends Lance sinking back into his seat, his lips pushing outward slightly into a pout as his gaze moves to the floor.

“I mean, I _want_ to study.” Looking back up towards Hunk, he watches his friend fold his arms across his chest, a small ‘mhmm’ escaping his lips. “Ok, scratch that, I SHOULD study, and I COULD study, but…” Turning his chair slowly back toward his desk, his hands reach out for his handheld console, the light from his desk lamp lighting up the device perfectly, giving it an ethereal glow.

“Dude I swear, if I have to confiscate your stuff again…” Pulling back his covers, Hunk slips out of bed, sighing as he watches Lance quickly grab his console before pushing his chair over to the corner of the room.

Lance knows deep down that he really should study, he barely passed the last exam; and that was with Hunk’s extra help, despite them both taking different majors. Staring up at Hunk, he notices the man’s outstretched hand, one he was used to seeing after years of support from his friend. Sighing, he saves his game file and shuts off the device, handing it over to Hunk, his fingers staying wrapped around the device a second longer than needed.

“Sorry, I know I need to study, thank you.” Grabbing onto the end of his desk, he pulls himself back into prime studying position, watching Hunk return to his place back under his covers, a soft smile on his face as he looks back over at Lance.

“Just be thankful I didn’t tell Pidge, or worse.”

Oh god.

Lance remembered how during Spring vacation last year, he’d spent too much of his time devoted to lounging around on the beach, soaking in the sights and the sun, and clearly not enough time studying. By the time they got back, it seemed to already be too late for a seriously needed cram session. His teacher had decided to welcome the class back with a test focusing on the section Lance was meant to be looking over during the holiday. It wasn’t the fact that his teacher had held him back to drill his ideals into Lance’s brain, oh no.

It was Pidge’s meddling that had driven him insane. Sure, his friends were looking out for him, and he was thankful that he had passed the make up test, but was disassembling half of his stuff really necessary? A whole week of practically nothing but studying felt like he was back at home. Once, he finally got the results back on his exam, he practically staked out the whole city to find Pidge, in order to bring him back to his room to put his console back together, which for some reason didn’t actually look as broken as he’d remembered from the picture he was sent as ransom.

“Wait, what’s worse than.. Oh.” Once the cogs in his brain finally clicked into place, he was suddenly really, really glad he’d willingly given up his games. Because, if there was one person who could ever scare him into doing his work like that, it was his mother.

It wasn’t exactly that she did anything like Pidge, nor did she shout at him, but it was the way she looked at him, the way she cheered him on from the sidelines.

Whenever he felt down, whenever he wanted to give up, she was there. Sure, maybe her knowledge on Physics hadn’t been the greatest, and between working and looking after the family, her time was pretty scarce, but she still made time for him. She would read through his tests with him, make sure he was focusing, but also make sure he was looking after himself properly.

So, what was so bad about that?

After _someone_ had sent an update text to his mother, he remembered being woken up at 3am on Sunday morning to the sound of a fist banging against his door. Of course, he couldn’t turn his own mother away, and so he spent the next 24 hours trying to simultaneously show his mother that he wasn’t misbehaving, whilst also trying to hide her existence from both the rest of the dorm and the security team who had been called in after a stranger was spotted entering the campus. How she even got inside, he’ll never know.

“Lance?” The man in question was pulled out of his memories at the sound of his name, his attention back on Hunk as the other moved his large assortment of books onto the floor. “Did you you hear what I said?”

“To… Study?”

“To… Sleep, look at the time dude.” Spinning back around, Lance was surprised to find it was already midnight, an almost immediate wave of tiredness falling over him once he realised. Switching off his desk lamp, he decided to simply use his chair for transport over toward his bed, albeit for only around the three steps it took to get to his bed. Looking to the side, he made sure Hunk was watching, before slowly kicking his slippers off his feet, his legs extended outwards as a smirk covered his face.

Once he’s finished with his little show, he slips into bed and turns off the last source of light in the room. Resting his hands atop his stomach, Lance simply stares upwards at his ceiling for a while, his mind empty, yet so full of thoughts. Part of him worried about the time he’d spent that night mindlessly tapping away at his screen, almost breaking it due his building frustration at the game.

And the other part, was just really tired.

* * *

 

He doesn’t remember when exactly he fell asleep, but from the bags under his eyes, he can tell it was far later than midnight. Attempting to wake himself up, Lance splashes his face with a few handfuls of water, paying attention as so not to completely soak his hair or the bathroom floor.

After a few minutes of swapping between slapping himself on the cheeks, and trying to think of ways to actually keep himself standing up instead of falling back asleep, he’s interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Dude, when do you think you’ll be done? Because I kinda wanna shower before class.” Hunk’s muffled voice calls out from behind the door, a twinge of desperation to get into the bathroom for more than just a shower. Putting away the razor he hadn’t even had time to use, he opened the door, Hunk’s fist almost colliding with his face as he did so.

“Woah man, I know I take a bit of time, but violence isn’t the answer.” Holding his arms up in a fake surrender, Lance strolls past the other man as they swap places, before spinning himself around on the spot. “And, I didn’t even get to shave before you kicked me out.” Pushing his lips out into a trademark pout, he leans forward and pushes his face right up to Hunk’s, a small ‘Hmmm’ escaping his lips as he points at his face.

Letting his serious look melt away into a smile, Hunk grabbed the door handle and started shutting the door, causing Lance to swing his head back to avoid having his neck be trapped.

“With your baby face, I doubt you even need to.” Before Lance could even process what Hunk said, the door slammed shut, the sound of faint laughter being heard from the other side of the door.

“I-You!” Giving the bathroom door a serious stare down, Lance’s anger eventually faded into laughter once his fingers brushed over his chin, the skin soft hair free. It’s not exactly like he wanted a super large beard or anything, but to him, being able to grow facial hair was a sign of manhood, one sign of many he was lacking.

Remembering he had thankfully showered the night before, Lance headed over towards his dresser, pulling out a few different shirts before pulling one on, his head almost getting stuck in the arm hole as he did so. Once dressed, he fell back onto his bed, the messed up covers underneath him surprisingly comfortable. Letting his eyes slowly fall shut, his feet moved under the covers and into warmth, and before Lance knew it, he had fallen back asleep after only being awake for 20 minutes.

* * *

 

“Lance! Dude you’re not dead are you?” Letting his eyes slowly flutter open, he’s greeted to the sight of Hunk’s face way too close to his own, and he had… Tears in his eyes?

“Mghhh” Lance manages to mumble, his eyes still trying to adjust to the light level in the room. Thankfully, Hunk moves away from him, giving him the room to sit up slightly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as his friend simply stared at him in silence. “Why would I be dead?” Looking down at his body, he sees no cuts or bruises, and certainly no blood thank god - this is one of his best shirts.

“Because you haven’t been answering my calls or texts, and you didn’t even wake up when I mentioned a hot girl.”

“Wait, what hot girl?” By some magic, Lance seems fully awake as he grips onto Hunk’s shoulders, any sign of tiredness completely gone from his face.

“There is no girl! But you need to go, like now!” Now it’s Hunk’s turn to grab onto Lance, pulling the other man’s grip off of him whilst simultaneously picking him up from the bed. “You're in Physics 2 right?”

“Yeah… Why?” Leaning back to stretch all the cracks out of his back, he stands back up properly and smiles, only to note the very serious look on Hunk’s face, alongside with the strange tone in the room.

“Your exam got moved.”

“It…What.” Lance’s smile is gone in an instant, alongside any good feelings in his body. “It’s still next week right? It’s alright if it’s just a day earlier or some-”

“It’s tomorrow.”

As soon as the words leave Hunk’s mouth, Lance can swear he feels his soul leaving his body, packing his bags and flying off to through the clouds and straight towards the sun. Honestly, his body really wants to do the same, but his feet feel like they've been glued to the floor, and his body suddenly feels heavy.

Lance had taken tests before. Lance had passed tests before. Lance had failed tests before. But at least then, he’d had time to prepare himself, or at least put more effort into studying. But now knowing one of his biggest tests aside from final exams was less than 24 hours away? Not good.

“I…I…” Lance barely manages to push the single letter out of his mouth the first time, let alone the second time - it's some sort of miracle that he's even able to muster that much.

“Just take a deep breath alright? It’s gonna be fine.” Moving his hands up and down slowly, Hunk took a few deep breaths in the hopes to calm Lance down, or at least see him breath again, because he can’t exactly remember the last time he saw Lance even blink. After a few seconds of nothing, Hunk leaned his head to the side, inspecting Lance as he continued to stare off into space.

“I…I NEED TO STUDY HOLY FUCK I’LL BE BACK.” As if time seems to speed up in front of him, Hunk watches Lance disappear from his sights; the sound of Lance grabbing his things and several books before the sound of the door slamming shut echoes through the room. Wanting to ask Lance what just happened, Hunk heads over to the door. Just as he’s about to grab the handle, he hears a faint yet familiar voice shout out from outside, motivational words of encouragement being followed by random voices joining in unison to tell him to leave. Letting his hand hover over the door handle, Hunk simply laughs to himself before returning to his bed, knowing that he would more than likely have a free room for the next few hours.

He could finally nap in peace.

* * *

 A knock on his doors surprises Shiro, since Matt only left a few minutes ago, and both of them weren’t known to be good at remembering to lock the door. Getting up from his desk, he opens the door and is ready to tease Matt about having to leave the room to take a phone call, but it isn’t Matt. Instead, he’s met with bright indigo eyes, surrounded by some pretty heavy bags, very visible on his friend’s pale skin.

“Keith? What’s up man?” Standing to the side, he lets Keith through into his room, before shutting the door closed behind him.

“Not much, I just wanted to take you up on that offer from before.” Sitting down on the bed, Keith throws his backpack down before looking up at Shiro.

“Keith, I know you’re nervous about tomorrow, but do you really need me to check over your answers? If you wrote them, then I’m sure they’re right.” Moving back into the middle of the room, Shiro grabs his desk chair and straddles it, hand reaching out to take the book Keith was holding out.

“You don’t know that until you look.” He felt bad turning to Shiro like this, but considering he had found 3-4 different answers for several of the questions alone, he really wanted someone else’s opinion. When it came to studying, Keith wasn’t exactly the greatest, and practice tests always somehow seemed to throw him for a loop. Yet, when it came to the real thing, he somehow managed to pass every test with near perfect scores. Not only did it confuse him, but it also garnered him a lot of attention from other students.

“I know, let me just check these on the computer real quick.” Shiro was no expert in the subject, and although he could understand a question here or there, half of Keith’s answers, along with the questions, seemed to be in an a whole other language. Leaning over toward the computer, he noted it was only 6pm, which was a pretty early time to see Keith in the day, especially the day before an exam. “How’d studying go?”

“Same as usual I guess,” Pushing his hands into Shiro’s sheets, Keith pushed himself back up against the wall beside the bed, making sure to keep his feet away from the bed. “But there was this really weird guy in there, he just sort of kept staring at his books, not really studying.”

“Are you sure you weren’t just looking in a mirror?” Shiro doesn’t even have to look away from his screen to see Keith’s lips part to say something, but considering the silence, he simply chuckles to himself, before going back to ticking all of Keith’s answers.

“It was strange though, I felt like I knew him, but I’m probably just imagining things.”

“Maybe, and it’s probably just someone you’ve seen around on campus a few times, it happens.” Marking the final answer, he stands up and returns the book back to a quiet Keith, a warm smile on his face. “And your answers are great Keith, answer like that and you’ll be fine.” Shiro always felt a warm tinge in his chest whenever he saw the corners of Keith’s lips curve upward slightly, before he would bow his head. Sure, Keith smiled, but knowing he was happy made Shiro happy in turn.

“Jeez, my dad calls me, ME, and then spends most of the phone call talking about you, how lovely.” The voice coming from the doorway grabs both Keith’s and Shiro’s attention. “Oh, hey Keith, didn’t know you were here.” Shutting the door, the man enters the room, waving his hand slightly as he falls back onto his own bed.

“Hey Matt.” Keith gives the man a quick wave back, tapping his hands atop his thighs once he realises the other man can’t actually see him anymore. Once the room falls back into silence, Keith looks over at Shiro, knowing he was a lot better with interactions than Keith was.

It’s not like Keith was uncomfortable around Matt, it was pretty much the opposite. But, it’s that kind of comfortable that makes you just a bit anxious about what you say, like when you just get into a relationship. Despite feeling this way a lot, Keith had never been in a relationship before, and Matt wasn’t exactly someone he had in mind.

“So, how are they?” Shiro’s question is clearly directed at Matt, but his eyes look over towards Keith.

“Oh,” Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Matt starts to kick off his shoes as he speaks. “They’re good, made sure I was looking after Pidge properly, the usual talk.”

“Well, you don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to be a caring brother you know.” Carelessly rubbing the back of his neck, Shiro let out a small laugh as he moved to sit down in his chair again, deciding to use it properly this time.

“You're one to talk.” Keith’s voice attracts the other two males attention, and before they know it, the whole room is filled with laughter.

“I've barely had time to see her since we got back, whenever I check her room, she's at the library: Whenever I check the library, she's in her room. I swear she's trying to avoid me, or is insistent on burying herself in studies. it’s crazy!” Matt throws his arms up in the air, before pulling his feet up and crossing his legs on top of his bed.

“It’s dedication,” Shiro leans his head to the side slightly, his eyes meeting Matt’s as he speaks. “I’m proud of her for challenging herself, and I know you are too.”

“How could I not be, she’s pretty much caught up to me already, although it's only her first year.”

“You haven’t stopped learning have you?” Keith’s voice catches both men off guard, causing them to turn their attention to the other end of the room. “If you’re both learning, then you’re both moving forward. It’s not a race but, you’re both still running.”

“Keith, did something actually helpful and meaningful just come out of your mouth?” Whilst Matt looks on in slight confusion, Shiro simply looks at Keith with a mixture of pride and happiness.

“Happens more than you think.” Are the only words Shiro manages to say, but given the smile on Keith’s face, it’s more than enough.

“I’m gonna head back to my room, good luck with your uhh… Stuff?” grabbing his things, Keith doesn’t give the others too much time to say goodbye, giving them a silent wave as he leaves the room.

“Well that was different, he’s changed a lot since back then huh.” Lying back on his bed, Matt folds his arms behind his head, watching Shiro move back to his desk in silence.

“Yeah, and I couldn’t be happier.”

* * *

 

“I’m ready, I’m sooooo ready!”

He’s really not fucking ready.

Lance stands outside the exam room, not sure of the mild shaking of his hands is from nerves, or from the amount of caffeine he’s already consumed this morning. Coffee really isn’t his thing, especially not black, but he really needs it, considering he only got a few hours of sleep. He had read his textbooks front ways, back ways, upside down and back to front, hoping the information would somehow sink in.

Right at the core of his stomach, there’s a sinking feeling, one made of self doubt combined with fear, tiredness and worry. But, he’s Lance, and what Lance does best is hide away any nerves under a billion layers of positivity and a warm smile.

“Students, please leave any unnecessary items at the back of the room, and find your seats as soon as possible.” A voice at the front of the line speaks out in a monotone tone, making half the students wonder if it’s just a recording.

Taking a deep breath, Lance clenches his fists and closes his eyes, letting his head tilt down to the floor as he tries to calm himself.

“It’s going to be fine, you know everything you need to know, this is gonna be _your_ test!” Lance doesn’t let the smile encroaching on his face show as he shuffles along with the line, his silent chants starting to draw the attention of the people in front of him. Ignoring this, he lifts his head and walks proudly inside the room, the sound of the door slamming behind him only scaring him slightly. How could he not do well? 

* * *

 

“How’d it go?” Barely making it out of the door, let alone the crowd of people, Keith hears Shiro’s voice across the hallway, his beaming smile a perfect replacement for the broken light above them.

“Not too bad, I just answered like usual.” Stuffing his things back into his bag, Keith leans back against the wall next to Shiro, both of them watching the other students exit the room. As usual, it’s a mixed bag of faces that walk by, most of them smiles as they head off to their rooms.

“You think you did well enough to pass?” Shiro’s eyes continue to look forward, a smile on his face as a few students pass by with smiles on their faces.

“I hope so, but I guess?”

“Great, then come with me.” Before Keith can even respond, he feels Shiro’s hand clasp around his arm, pulling him down the hallway without an explanation. Despite several attempts to find out, Keith’s voice doesn’t make it through the crowd surrounding them, people around them loudly screaming about the answer to number 6 being 47 instead of 45.

It was 46 anyway, not that he was about to interject.

“Here.” Finally coming to a stop, Keith goes to speak, only to have a pen thrusted into his hand.

“And what am I supposed to do with this?” Looking over towards Shiro, he follows the other man’s gaze towards the small crowd of people surrounding two small bulletin boards strung up against the wall. When Shiro doesn’t reply, Keith simply takes it as his cue to go investigate on his own. Excusing himself as he makes his way to the front, he’s confused once he reads the boards.

On the left, the board says **‘TUTOR SIGN UP’**

And on the right, it reads **‘STUDENT SIGN UP’**

Without too much thought, he moves himself over to the right, before a hand falls on his shoulder, catching his attention.

“Not that one, if I thought you needed a tutor, I’d be dragging you back to my room right now.”

“But I-”

“Keith,” Shiro places his other hand on Keith’s right shoulder, turning his body to the side slightly so they’re facing each other. “If you can teach me this stuff, I’m sure you’d be amazing at teaching someone else, plus, it’s something to keep you occupied.” Shiro doesn’t say the words, but Keith knows exactly what he means.

“But wha-”

“It pays.”

“Holy shit where.” Grabbing the other board, Shiro moves his hands and waves behind him as he walks down the hallway.

It was his duty to make sure Keith was alright, as part of his unspoken promise to make sure he never felt like he did a few years ago again. He knew Keith was smart, but sometimes, he just needed a bit of a push in the right direction.

* * *

 How. How does someone mess up that badly in an exam…

The question is the only thing on his mind as he leaves the room, so much so, he almost walks right past Hunk, who just barely managed to grab onto Lance’s coat.

“Dude, you alright?” It takes Lance a moment to register Hunk’s voice, and then process what he says.

“Define bombing a test.”

“Uhh,” Hunk has to think for a moment, using his thinking time to also drag Lance away from the sea of students beginning to fill the hallway. “Getting everything wrong? Dude don’t tell me…”

“Ok so, I didn’t bomb it.” Despite worrying about what Lance just said, Hunk is pretty much just happy to see some form of life return to Lance’s eyes. “I just didn’t pass, probably.”

“How can you already know that? I thought you studied! You came back last night looking like a girl finally reacted to one of your pick up lines in a good way.”

“Kick a man whilst he’s down, thanks Hunk.” Lance starts to walk down the hallway, not really sure as to where he’s going, but he’s perfectly fine with just getting swept up with the crowd and ending up in space at this point. “And I did study, just… nottherightpartofthebook.” The last part of his sentence comes out in one quick whisper, his head hanging low as to avoid Hunk’s gaze.

“Just what? I can’t hear you.” Hunk hears him just fine, considering they are right next to each other after all, but he has to pay Lance back for all his late night jabs sent his way.

“I did not. Read the right part. Of the textbook. Give me the test meant for next semester and I’ll ace it right here right now, but this one…” Lance runs his fingers through his hair, letting his head tilt back as he lets his body relax. Thankfully, Hunk is there to pull him forward, stopping him from causing a human traffic jam in the middle of the hallway.

“Ok so, what’s your plan?” Finally stopping at a quiet section of the hall, Hunk pulls Lance to the side, resting his hands atop of Lance’s shoulders as he waits for an answer.

Lance however, does not need words, and simply lets the pout on his face do the talking. Hunk swears to god that Lance has watched the Shrek films way too much, because Lance has the innocent kitten look on lock down, and it almost makes Hunk wanna help him out.

Almost.

“Ok no, I love you man but I’m not going through that again, not whilst I have my own stuff to focus on anyway.” Removing his hands, Hunk crosses his arms across his stomach, broadening his shoulders slightly as Lance continues to plea with him through the power of eye contact.

“Well, I’m not asking Pidge, and if he hears about this, he probably won’t leave again.” Ah yes, the unwanted and unwarranted week long sleepover with Pidge, that replaced usual sleepover activities with games such as ‘How much food can I sneak out of the cafeteria without looking pregnant.’

The answer, was only 2 bags of crisps.

“And I’m begging you, do not let this get back to my mum or I- no, we will die.”

“Alright, so your main options are kinda gone now.”

“Before you ask me what I’m gonna do, I guess just study on my own again, and just not mess up.”

“Orrrr…” Letting a devious grin grow on his face, Hunk points a finger in the air, signalling for Lance to stay put, before moving through the crowd of people and returning with a sheet of paper and a pen. “You could sign this.”

“Hunk, I already made a contract with the devil, my soul was gone a long time ago.” Lance takes the pen and points in in Hunk’s face, bopping him on the nose as he takes the paper from his hand.

“It’s for a tutor, and it’s free, and it means you get to annoy someone new.”

“Or flirt with someone new.” Looking up from the paper, Lance suggestively wiggles his eyebrows, catching the attention of a few girls standing by, their laughter simultaneously a pick me up and a knock to his confidence.

“Well, good luck to whoever gets the job of teaching you, they’ll need it.”

* * *

 

Despite 24 hours passing by, Keith stills feels strange about yesterday. It’s not really about the test for once, but something else is making him feel slightly on edge.

How in the ever living fuck, is he going to be able to teach someone else, when he is barely able to study properly on his own.

He counts seven times now he’s gotten up from his bed and started walking toward the door, only to almost immediately stop himself. He wants to take his name off the list, needs to take it off. But, what he really needs, is to show that he can be independent. He loves Shiro, loves having someone so close to him that he can rely on, but he knows that can’t last forever.

Falling back onto the bed again, Keith simply stares up at the plain white ceiling above him, using his finger to trace one of the cracks. And then, it happens.

His phone buzzes on the table beside him, and at first, he doesn’t pay it much attention, because he has more fingers than contacts, and they only usually message him to make sure he’s eating properly.

Noodles counted as proper food, right?

Realising he has nothing better to do, Keith reaches over for his phone, and is surprised to see the message isn’t from one of his contacts. It’s a local number for sure, but not one he recognizes. Unlocking his phone, he scans the message once, and then two more times, because now, there’s no going back.

_Mr Kogane,_

_Thank you for signing up to become a part time tutor. Your student, Mr McClain, will meet you tomorrow afternoon in the library at 3pm. Please schedule future weekly appointments with each other._

_Best of luck,_

_Head of Committee member Scott._

If the doubt he had before was the size of Earth, it was now about the size of the Sun. 

* * *

 

_Mr McClain,_

_Thank you for signing up to become a student in our tutor program. Your tutor, Mr Kogane, will meet you tomorrow afternoon in the library at 3pm. Please schedule future weekly appointments with each other._

_Best of luck,_

_Head of Committee member Scott._

 

No way, no way is this happening.

Lance sits up in bed and rereads the text again. And again. He doesn’t care about the time, nor the location. But that name…

No way in hell it could be that Kogane, right?


	2. Bean bags and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this wasn’t the reaction Lance was expecting. 
> 
> Okay, maybe he was expecting too much for Keith to stand up and say something corny like ‘Ah, my arch rival, here again to battle me!’ and then have them launch into some sort of fight scene - which Lance would so totally win. 
> 
> Alright so, maybe real life wasn’t exactly like Naruto.

Honestly? At this point in his life, he'd be surprised if the world was actually kind to him. But nope, here he is, staring at the most ridiculous haircut he’s ever seen from behind a bookshelf, wondering if it’s too late to escape.

Of all the goddamn people, of the nearly 8 billion people inhabiting the planet, he’s stuck with Keith fucking Kogane. Great.

Looking down at his phone, he notes that it’s only 2:51pm, exactly nine minutes before their meetup time.

 _Ha, what a nerd._ Lance thinks to himself, completely forgetting he actually arrived before Keith and has been staking out the bookshelves for the past ten minutes.

Part of him wants to just leave, walk away and pretend he never got any text. He want’s to walk away so badly, but he knows if he does, it’ll be like letting Keith win. And besides, he’s pretty sure if he goes back to his room now, he’s not gonna hear the end of it for a long time.

Part of him wants to scream. Like, just scream out a couple of vulgar words and let it all out. But considering he was inside the library, one currently being staffed by some very cute third year girls, he’d rather not. And since he’s already had one warning this year, he doubts making a scene is really gonna help matters.

The final part of him, just wants to get this finished. He wants to learn, then to head back to his room and vent to Hunk about having to be tutored by one of the few people he thought he’d never have to see again in his short life.

It takes him a good two minutes to actually think of something, anything else to do, and a lot of that time is also spent thinking how he could actually get away with screaming in the library. Despite this, he knows what he has to do, and so, Lance sucks in a deep breath and sidesteps into view, waiting for Keith to notice him.

He waits.

And he waits some more.

After another two minutes, Lance wants to explode. Keith’s eyes looked like they were on him for just a second, before he went back to checking his phone. Is he really getting blanked right now? Oh hell to the no.

He practically marches over to the table, before slamming both fists down, startling not only Keith, but the rest of the desolate library. For a moment, he simply stares at him, letting his eyes trail down the messy strands of hair reaching down to the bridge of his nose. Lance would say it was cute, if it weren’t connected to a mullet, which was connected to Keith.

“Um…” Keith’s voice is no louder than a whisper, his eyes quickly looking around the room before returning to Lance’s face. “Hello?”

  
“The names Lance.” Using his right arm to prop himself up, Lance points his left thumb at himself, waiting for some sort of reaction. But instead of getting one from Keith, the only thing he hears is a loud ‘shh’ sound from somewhere within the room.

  
“Uh, hi?” Keith now looks like the living embodiment of a question mark, small wrinkles forming at the top of his nose as his eyes squint slightly.

Well, this wasn’t the reaction Lance was expecting.

Okay, maybe he was expecting too much for Keith to stand up and say something corny like ‘Ah, my arch rival, here again to battle me!’ and then have them launch into some sort of fight scene - which Lance would so totally win.

Alright so, maybe real life wasn’t _exactly_ like Naruto.

“Lance. Lance McClain.” Is all he manages to stifle out. He hopes that he looks somewhat intimidating right now, because his brain is still looking for something to say that isn’t an insult that a 3rd Grader would use.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Keith rises from his seat and stretches out his hand, offering it for Lance to shake. “I didn’t know your first name, I’m Keith Kogane.”

_Yeah, I know, dumbass._

“Nice to meet you.” Lance plasters a smile on his face, and shakes Keith’s hand in his own, gripping his hand just that little bit tighter than normal. He notices Keith staring at their hands, and when he looks back up, Lance tilts his head to the side slightly, a small laugh like sound escaping his lips as he makes his smile just slightly wider.

“Well uh, anyway.” Retracting his hand, Keith slowly sits back in his seat, not taking his eyes off Lance for a second. “I guess we should start studying.” Reaching under the table, Keith pulls out a few books from his bag, laying them out on the table in front of them both. “You do uh, study Physics right?”

“Oh you bet I do.” Lance takes a seat near Keith, the corner of the table the only thing separating them. He still can’t believe Keith hasn’t recognized him.

“So, how did you do on the test on Monday?”

“Well, aside from totally acing it and getting a score of 101, I also managed to earn an award for my hard work!”

“Um… The scores only go up to 100?”

Lance has to stop himself right then and there from pulling out his own hair, because if either of them needs a new hairstyle, it’s Keith.

“I know. I barely passed.” The playful tone is gone from his voice as Lance wonders if Keith is actually smart enough to be teaching him anything. Sure, he was smart back in highschool, but times might’ve changed. “What about you?”

“My score doesn’t matter right now, I just want to get a -”

“Oh contraire, your score clearly does matter; if you’re going to try to teach me, then I want to know I’m getting a grade A teacher.” Lance leans forward in his seat slightly, arms folded across his chest as he waits for Keith to reply.

After an unneededly long silence, Keith blows out a small breath of air, before beginning to flick through one of the books in front of him. “I got a 92, happy?”

“Well, I would’ve preferred someone with a higher score, but you’ll do.” Lance tries to come off as playful, but the tone of his voice gets the better of him. He’s not really angry per se, how could he be angry at Keith for still being leagues ahead of him. No, it’s not anger.

It’s jealousy.

“Anyway, we should start with a quick read through on the first section, just to make sure you understand everything.” Sliding over the book, Keith taps his finger twice on one of the sections, making sure Lance is paying attention. “If you don’t understand any of it, just let me know.”

“Uh, sure.” Pulling the textbook closer, he decides to let it go for now, and just do as Keith says; because if one of them knows what they’re doing, it’s Keith.

* * *

 

He has no clue what he’s doing.

For him, studying is just staring at the pages of his textbook until all the information somehow absorbs into his brain; and he’s lucky if that even works half the time. But that’s how he works, and it’s clearly not how Lance works.

As he turns the page, Keith sees Lance staring back at him, like he wanted to say something. Breaking their eye contact, Keith went back to blankly staring at the pages of his book, realising he was reading over stuff they hadn’t even started in class. He should probably turn back a few pages, but not whilst Lance is looking.

Taking another glance upwards, lo and behold, the other man is still staring at him. Keith wants to ignore it, he really does, but he really can’t.

Partly, because he feels like if he looks down again, Lance is just going to continue burning a hole through his skull using his eyes.

But mainly, he knows he’s meant to be helping him study, and clearly that isn’t happening right now.

“Is uh, something troubling you?” Sitting up slightly, Keith tries his best to put on a smile (or at least something that resembles one).

“You seriously don’t remember me huh.” Lance props himself up using his elbows, resting his chin on the backs of his hands, a serious look on his face.

“I um… I don’t think so?” Despite his great memory when it comes to tests, his memory is slightly lacking in the faces department. Sure, he remembers Shiro, Matt and people he’s seen for days on end, but most other people come and go. In fact, he still remembers that time he accidentally sat in the wrong lecture room for the year above, and genuinely didn’t notice any difference in his class or lecturer. That had been a fun scolding from the Principal.

Despite this, the more he looks at Lance, properly looks, the more his brain hurts, in the good way.

And then it clicks.

“Oh, it’s you, uh, hi..” No wonder his voice sounded familiar, he'd heard enough strange noises that day to have a fairly clear memory of it.  
He was the weird guy studying in the library the other day.

“Took you long enough to remember my charming face.” As if by some sort of magic, the life seems to return in Lance’s face, his lips turning upward into a smirk.

“Well, I wasn’t really paying attention to your face.” He didn’t really mean for it to sound harsh, but considering the sheer amount of strange noises Lance had made on that day, it was hard to focus on anything, let alone his face among other things.

Granted, Keith didn’t know Lance from the people occupying the dorm next to him, but did it really matter this much? Quite honestly, Keith wondered why on earth someone would even want to be remembered for being a mess in the library. Maybe it was some sort of award he was trying to win for ‘Most likely to end up as a yelling mad man.’

“Oh, well that’s probably it, I mean,” Sitting back upright, Lance throws back his head and stretches out his arms, almost like a spotlight were about to shine down on him. “How could you ever forget this face?” Opening his eyes, he looks down toward Keith, waiting for some sort of reaction.

But there isn’t one, not straight away anyway. It’s just silence. Lance staring down at Keith; Keith slightly confused and also slightly worried about whether Lance had any feelings of embarrassment.

“I don’t think I’ll be forgetting it for a while now, especially if I couple it with the screaming.”

“Screaming?” Sitting back in his chair properly, the smile on Lance’s face quickly disappears as he watches Keith attempt to get back to studying.

“Well I mean, you didn’t scream per se, it’s a library after all. But when you were yelling all that stuff like ‘Where’s a good study crystal or some shit when you need one!?’.

“Huh?”

“On Sunday? When you were in the library?”

“Huh?”

“That was you right? In the shirt that said ‘I don’t li-”

“Wait stop, hold up a second. You’re saying you only remember me from Sunday? No other time in your life?”

“Uh…” If he wasn’t confused before, he certainly was now. Sure, Lance looked sort of familiar, but he’d probably just seen him before around the campus like Shiro had said.

The silence drew out for a few seconds, both boys simply staring at each other. Keith let his eyes trail over Lance’s features, taking in his blue eyes, followed by his button nose and slightly plump lips. The more he looked, the more he felt some sort of connection, but he couldn’t tell from where. Maybe he’d seen him in a dream before? Maybe they’d talked before? He was running out of ideas, and clearly also running out of time to reply, because Lance looked like he was about to jump out of his chair and attack Keith.

“Lance and Keith.” Luckily for Keith, Lance decided he was done waiting, and decided to speak up first; well, he thought it was lucky. “Yanno! Lance and Keith, neck and neck! Rivals for the spot on the extra curricular Science program back in high school? We hated each other?”

Ok, so now are things were starting to make sense, and like a jigsaw, the pieces seem to slot together in his mind; as if the jigsaw was a long lost mystery, and he’d just found a load of pieces stuffed down the back of the couch. Thing is though, not all the pieces seem to fit together.

“We hated each other?”

“Yeah! I still hate you and your stupid mullet by the way.”

Ok so, the hit to his hair he can take - for now at least. But something doesn’t feel right.

“Um, excuse me if I’m wrong, but did we ever meet back then?” Keith watches Lance’s lips part, but quickly shut and droop down into a small frown.

“I- Uh, I mean, I would always see you around in the hallways, or the library - well, until I got banned..”

“Wait, are you the kid that got banned from the library for knocking over all the shelves?”

“Ok look, it’s not my fault they were all lined up like dominoes. It’s also not my fault that they decided to literally stack books on top of the shelves, how the hell was anyone meant to reach those things!?”

Another piece seems to find itself slotting into place, and Keith can’t help but chuckle. He remembers how the books really were stacked up in tall piles atop the shelves, and the one time he had to sit on Shiro’s shoulders just to reach them.

“That’s true, but that still doesn’t mean I knew you.”

“Wow. I. Am shocked, I thought everyone knew of me.”

“Oh I knew of you alright,” Leaning forward in his seat, Keith lets the smirk on his face grow as he points his index finger Lance’s way. “But I didn’t know all those things were you, nor did I know what you looked like, not until today anyway.”

“Ok first of all, they weren’t _all_ me, probably. Secondly, I’m still hurt that you didn’t remember me!” Lance’s voice raises slightly higher than that acceptable inside the library, earning him a chorus of ‘Shh’ sounds, accompanied by Keith’s silent laughter.

“If it helps, I won’t be forgetting you for a long time.”

“Awww, is my beautiful face now engraved into your mind?” Lance leans forward in his seat, closing the gap between his face and Keith’s. The distance is too far to be called romantic, yet too close to be called friendly. No, it was playful, and both of them could feel it.

“Nah, your annoying voice and stupidity is.”

“Now you know how I feel, having the image of your mullet in my mind all the time.”

“Think about me much? How cute.”

“Only in my nightmares, David Bowie.”

“I” Keith jabs his finger into Lance’s chest, the playful aura still enveloping them as they stare each other down. “Will have you know, that I take my inspiration from Richard Dean Anderson.”

From the outside, they probably looked like idiots, and rightly so. But despite the silence, they still seem to be communicating with each other. It’s in the subtle eye movements, small twitches in their lips, the way Lance wiggles his eyebrows up and down, and Keith rolls his eyes. It’s silent.

And then, they laugh.

They’re not sure what it is, or why that something is so funny, but they can’t hold in their laughter. They seem to forget where they are, or the fact that they aren’t actually meant to be loud, because boy are they making some noise.

And it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Excuse me.” A woman’s voice disrupts their laughter after a while, pulling them back to earth. They look around for a second, before looking at each other, and then to her. “If you want to be loud, you can either move to the bean bags, or go somewhere else.”

_Ah shit, we’re in the library, why are we even here again?_

It takes a second, before Keith remembers he’s meant to be teaching Lance, a job that he’s getting paid for and clearly not doing. “We are so sorry, we’ll go to th-”

“Hold the phone Keith.”

“...What phone...”

“No, no, just, this place has bean bags?” Lance’s eyes light up slightly at the notion of comfy, squishy chairs, like some kid at a toy store.

“We do, in the back area.” The woman kindly points behind them and between the rows of books and the odd student, Keith can barely make out an object that looks somewhat like a bean bag.

“Holy shit what are we doing over here then?” Lance barely looks at the woman as he speaks to her, too busy collecting up their textbooks, before swinging his backpack on over his shoulders. “We are super sorry, we’ll be over there.” Keith doesn’t really understand what’s happening, because one moment, he’s sat on his chair, and then, he’s being dragged onto his feet by Lance, the other boys hand gripped around his wrist. “But uh, I’ll be back for _you_ later.” Lance gives the lady a cruddy wink, that sort of comes across as a weird blink, before dragging Keith away towards the back of the Library.

Keith hears the woman make some sort of sound, something that sounds like a mix of disgust and confusion. Clearly though, Lance doesn’t hear it, because when they arrive at the bean bag area, his face is pretty much 90% smile.

“Why have I never known this was here before...” Lance drops the books on the floor, before falling backward straight onto (more like into) one of the bean bags

“Exactly how many times have you been to the library during the last year?” Keith stands in front of Lance, choosing to simply watch Lance sink into the bean bag, instead of suffering the same fate as him.

“Uhhh, only a few, but that’s only because Hunk is a sweetheart and gets all my books for me.”

“This Hunk sounds amazing.”

“He really is, ten out of ten roommate too, you should meet him.”

“Yeah, I’d love to meet the person who is somehow able to put up with you on a daily basis.”

“I will have you know, I am a pure delight to have as a roommate, you’d be lucky to share with me.” Lance spreads his arms out, palms facing upward as he let himself slide down toward the floor slightly.

“Mmm sure, now lets study.” Keith takes another glance at the bean bags scattered around the carpet, before setting his sights on one of the small chairs. If he didn’t know any better, he could’ve easily mistaken the area for one made for kids.

_Guess Lance fits right in then._

“Lance.”

“Hmmm?”

“Where the hell is my bag?”

“What bag?”

“My bag? Did you seriously not bring it over?”

“Why the hell didn’t you bring your own stupid bag over here?”

“Because you dragged me ov- you know what? I’ll be right back.” As if Keith is talking to a dog, he points his finger at Lance, as if telling him to stay put, before heading back to the table to grab things.

When he gets there, he’s glad to find the table unoccupied, and his bag still tucked away under the table. Quickly grabbing it, he turns back towards Lance’s general vicinity, and stops just behind one of the shelves. He’s not sure why he’s hiding, nor is he sure as to why he’s watching Lance, but he is.

Sure, maybe he didn’t remember him specifically from back at the Garrison, but he still remembers some of the stories he’d heard, always seemingly about the same guy. Keith had no idea who it was, but he could at least admit that they were funny stories, albeit about stupid situations.

He remembers one story in particular, about a time where someone in the other class apparently fell off one of the cafeteria tables and broke their leg, after falling off the table during a performance of ‘HollaBack Girl’. At the time, he had simply sighed at the idea that someone could do such a thing.

But now? Staring at Lance, he actually found the idea quite funny.

Even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud, HollaBack Girl was a decent song.

Making his way back over to the bean bags, he realised that Lance probably wasn’t that bad a person, and they more than likely just got off on the wrong foot. Maybe Lance was a good guy.

“You ever watch the Simpson Halloween Specials?”

_Huh?_

“Uhh, maybe one or two when I was young, why?” Grabbing the chair with his free hand, Keith sits it down next to Lance, dropping his bag beside him as he sits down. He has no clue where this is going, nor any interest to, but he figures if he humours him, they’ll go back to studying after.

“Yanno where Homer gets that mullet transplanted onto his head and becomes a bad guy at night?”

_Where the fuck is this even going? Whatever Keith, just play along._

“Uhh maybe? I don’t see what-”

“Do you think you turn evil at night?”

All those stupid stories he heard back in High School? Suddenly he can imagine Lance in all those situations.

“I’m not evil, and my hair isn’t fake.”

“Ok but you don’t know that, because Homer didn’t actually know he was committing crimes since he was asleep.”

“You are making absolutely no sense.”

“Ok then, ask your roommate, I bet they watch you steal stuff and hoard it. Maybe! Maybe your partners in crime hmmmm?” Lance pushes himself up in the chair, body twisting to the side as he moves his face closer to Keith’s. He clearly doesn’t care that Keith is staring down at him, because he lets out another small ‘hmm’ as he waits for a reaction.

“Not possible, I don’t have a roommate.”

  
“Ok, now that’s not possible.”

“Well it has to be, because it’s just me in my room, wanna come and see?”

“Woah,” Lance moves his face away upon hearing the invitation, putting his hands in front of his chest as if he was going to push Keith away. “I only just learnt you’re not a giant douche, let’s take this slower.”

Okay so, maybe Lance isn’t bad per se, but he’s not exactly giving off a great first impression either. Keith lets his eyes roll, before grabbing his textbook from the floor.

“Ok, then let’s stay here and study, like we’re meant to be doing.” He’s not exactly sure what he’s meant to be doing as a teacher; probably walking through the textbook with Lance, rather than leaving him to do it on his own. But, he feels like if he tries to talk to Lance too much, they’re going to end up getting distracted again.

“Fine, sure.” Keith notices the little twinge in Lance’s lips as he looks back at his book, flipping through the pages, but clearly not looking. Doing the same, Keith stares at the book in his hands, the information nothing new, considering he’s spent the little time they used to study reading it.

He gives it a minute, then another, before sighing to himself. He knows he should do something, at least say something, but what?

“Oh. My. God.” Keith swears Lance must be some sort of mind reader, that, or he just can’t be quiet for more than a few minutes.

“What’s u-”

“SHHHH”

“Wha-”

“Keith, just listen for a second.” Lance grabs a hold of Keith’s arm, his fingers gripping onto him as if he were about to die. Keith goes to say something else, but when he meets Lance’s gaze, his lips shut tight, because Lance looks serious.

“Don’t make it too obvious, but one of the greatest men to ever exist is currently standing at the librarian’s desk, and he was totally looking our way.” Lance’s head turns slightly, and Keith let’s his eyes follow. He’s not sure what or who he’s looking for at first, since the area looks vacant, except for one person with their back turned to them. But, even then, he can still tell who Lance is talking about.

It’s Shiro.

Okay, so in hindsight, telling Shiro about when and where he was meeting Lance was a mistake, but after he’d gone to him for advice, he’d pretty much been forced to tell him about it.

Given what Lance said, he’s already seen them, so he probably won’t leave until he has something to feedback to Matt and Katie, meaning Keith has three options.

**Option One: Go and talk to Shiro in private, and hopefully somehow persuade him to leave.**

**Option Two: Wait until he comes over to talk to them, thus totally embarrassing Keith.**

**Option Three: Grab Lance and run. He doesn’t know where, but anywhere is good at this point in time.**

Considering the fact that Lance called him one of the ‘Greatest men to ever exist’, he doubts Lance will just let himself be pulled away, so option three is out.

So, he goes with his gut, and decides that if he has to speak to Shiro, he’s going to do it in private. Shaking his arm slightly, he’s relived that Lance let's go, rather than having to pry himself away.

“I’ll be right back, stay here.” Standing from his chair, he takes a few steps forwards, before hearing Lance get up behind him.

“Oh hell no, if you get to talk to Shiro, so do I!”

“Lance, just stay here for a second, I’ll explain when I come back.”

“No, I-”

“Please.” Keith looks back at Lance, and the determined look on Lance’s face dissolves. “You can talk to him in a minute, but let me go first.” Once he sees Lance nod his head slightly, he turns back around and carries on walking.

It’s not too far a walk, and before soon, he finds himself stood behind Shiro. He goes to tap his shoulder, but as if Shiro could sense him, he turns around on the spot, a dad-like smile on his face.

“Keith! What a surprise to see you here!”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“What!? I’m just here to check out this book.” Shiro looks back at the desk, before picking up a random book and waving it in the air.

“You want to learn Irish?”

“I happen to think Ireland is a very wonderful place, have you heard about the Rose of Tralee?”

“Why are you really here Shiro.”

“Wow, am I now allowed to check in on my little brother? Am I not allowed to make sure you’re not meeting up with some weirdo?”

“He’s kinda weird, but I doubt he’s gonna try to kill me, he even rejected my offer to show him my room.”

Shiro lets out an audible gasp, one that clearly garners the pair some attention from the other students. “Maybe you’re the weirdo.”

“Who do you trust more Shiro, me or him?”

“Welllllll,” There’s a long pause, and Keith hits Shiro on the arm for actually taking the question seriously. “How about we go and find out?” Slinking his arm around Keith’s shoulders, Shiro guides them both back in Lance’s direction. He thinks of slipping out from under Shiro’s arm, but he knows it won’t help matters in the slightest. Either way, he’s either about to hit one of them, or die of embarrassment.

He can’t believe this.

“Hi there!” Shiro’s voice is warm and friendly, and the moment Lance hears it, his eyes dart up from his book. There’s a moment of silence, with Lance simply staring up at them both, clearly trying to think of something to say.

_He’s like a dog._

“H-Hi there, you’re Shiro right?” Lance almost falls back down again as he pushes himself up from the chair, clearly in a rush to stand.

“And you’re Mr McClain right? Nice to put a face to the name.” Shiro holds out his right hand for Lance to shake, and it takes Lance a second to register. He looks down at the hand for a second, before looking back up and smiling, shaking Shiro’s robotic hand in his own.

  
“Lance, Lance works too.” After another firm shake, Lance lets Shiro’s hand go, and that’s when he seems to realise Keith is pressed up against Shiro’s side, the taller mans arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Well, Keith said he’s looking forward to teaching you a few things, just don’t take any of his advice about food, he lives off ramen alone, and I mean alone.”

“Well, thanks for stopping by Shiro, but we should get bac-”

“Don’t we all live off ramen at some point though, such is the life of a poor college student.” Lance butts in, and he can clearly see Keith is annoyed, because the smirk on his face, coupled with the wiggle of his eyebrows as he looks over at Keith, shows that he knows exactly what he’s doing.

“True, but this guy could probably eat it out of a shoe if needed.” Shiro shakes Keith’s shoulder a bit, and both men laugh in unison. He feels like they now both know exactly what they’re doing, and he’s not gonna take it.

“Ok well that’s all for today!” He finally slips out from under Shiro’s arm, before grabbing his textbooks and shoving them inside his bag, not even taking the time to close it over. “We have to go, but message me Lance.” He starts pushing against Shiro’s arm, but of course there’s no movement.

Fine, you wanna be difficult? Two can play at that game.

Without hesitating, Keith leans up towards Shiro’s ear, letting his breath brush over the other man’s skin.

“Walk with me, or I tell Matt where you hide your good snacks.” He whispers the words, and less than a second later, he’s being dragged along by Shiro.

“Well it was nice to meet you Lance talk soon yeah?” Are the last words to leave Shiro’s mouth before they head for the exit, stopping just outside the doors. Keith leans against the wall and sighs, just thankful he didn’t have to use any serious blackmail he has on Shiro.

“Wanna tell me what that was all about?” Shiro finally breaks the silence after a minute, and of course he’s using his ‘Fatherly voice’ as it had been dubbed by everyone.

“Nope.” Was Keith’s only reply, before he pushed himself off of the wall and started walking down the hallway, not sure as to where he was going, but so long as it was far away from Lance, anywhere would suffice.

“Alright, but you know I’m better at listening than Pidge and Matt, and they will ask.”

Shiro was right. Shiro was somehow seemingly always right. The others would ask how it went, his teacher would ask how it went; no doubt the stupid Head of Committee Scott or whoever would ask to.

Sure, they studied a little, but they ended up spending a lot of time just goofing off and talking. Even though it was fun, he knew next time would be a lot different.

Because, whenever Keith got too happy or comfortable, bad things always seemed to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback, and I hope this chapter is alright! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at : @thepetalsinthewind
> 
> Also, thank you to my beta reader @kiss-me-khaos for the help!


End file.
